Brad Chiles
Brad Chiles is the biological father of Fred Jones, Jr., and a member of the original Mystery Incorporated, who vanished twenty years ago in the Crystal Cove Caves. He is married to Fred's birth mother, Judy Reeves, who is another member of the group. He is also Fred's original Mystery Inc. counterpart. He and Judy make traps and solve mysteries under the assumed name of "Sternum and Sternum," and they have a TV show about themselves under that name. They invented the Flattenhower 8000. Physical appearance As an adult, Brad's hair has gone from blond to grey/white. He has a very strong chin and greatly resembles Fred. Personality He thanks Judy every time she volunteers a detail when he speaks. He seems rather unemotional about finally getting together with his long-kidnapped son. He gets rather mad when Fred doesn't want his help. He shows a sinister side when Cassidy Williams asks him and Judy to forget about the treasure and put their son first. He says nobody will get hurt if Cassidy stays out of their way. He and Judy decide to team up with Mr. E. and Professor Pericles to get the pieces that Mystery Incorporated currently has. He is shown to care only for the treasure and he and Judy are looking at a treasure map when Cassidy asks them to put Fred first. When it comes to the Planispheric Disk, he and Judy are perfectly willing to steal from their own son. History Early life Insert details here. (Escape From Mystery Manor) Insert details here. (Pawn Of Shadows) It was revealed that Brad tried to return Crystal Cove two years later after marrying Judy and giving birth to a kid, but Fred Jones, Sr. (as the Freak of Crystal Cove) took his baby son and cast Brad out, naming the child Fred Jones, Jr. after him. Fred eventually learned this truth and went out to search for his parents. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one Daphne Blake found Judy's locket containing the picture of her and Brad. Mr. E had sent Scooby-Doo and the gang to find clues to solve the mystery of their disappearance. Season two He and Judy showed up again in Fred's life with a casual "We're back." (Web of Dreamweaver!) They explained that they didn't come for Fred earlier because Mayor Jones threatened "bodily harm" to Fred. They attended a party in their honor at Daphne Blake's house. They gave Professor Pericles a hearing when he suggested something needed to be done about Mystery Inc. because they found the third and fourth pieces of the Planispheric Disk. (The Hodag of Horror) They offered to help Fred capture Hebediah Grim, and were offended when he turned them down. Eventually they did help, and their traps were a complete success. They were happy to volunteer to steal the the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the new Mystery Inc. for Mr. E. They tried to steal the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the Mystery Machine, only to be tricked by a fake copy. They were berated for their failure by Professor Pericles, who threatened that they must get the pieces before "people get hurt." Brad for once didn't thank Judy for agreeing with him when he admitted failure. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101: Beware the Beast from Below (photo) ** 106: The Legend Of Alice May (photo) ** 117: Escape From Mystery Manor (cameo, flackback) ** 125: Pawn Of Shadows (flasback) ** 126: All Fear The Freak (flashback) ** 204: Web of Dreamweaver! ** 205: The Hodag of Horror ** 206: Art of Darkness! ** 209: Grim Judgement ** 212: Scarebear ** 213: Wrath of the Krampus ** 215: Theater of Doom Quotes Notes/trivia * Nolan North voiced the teenage Brad in Pawn Of Shadows and All Fear The Freak, respectively. * In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online, a trophy of Brad is rewarded if the player obtains two shoe power-ups. * In Danny Darrow's mind, he believes Fred to be Brad, which could be similar as to how Brad is Fred's real dad. Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors) Category:Parents Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters